


Retribution

by EboneeTheWinterMaiden



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EboneeTheWinterMaiden/pseuds/EboneeTheWinterMaiden
Summary: Come one, come all! Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been bought out by another company. Not long after this, seven children disappear. Now it is up to our Protagonist, Vixen Storms, the daughter of the new owner to the pizzeria to find them before any more killings happen. Can she do it before they are killed by the man behind this? Or will the Animatronics kill her before she can save the children. Read and find out!





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Lets just say that I had a creepy dream for the FNAF series. Let me tell you now - This is not exactly the same as the other games but is staged before and after the 3rd. I have never played the games and will never play the games as I am deathly terrified of them. But thanks to Markiplier; I do know a bit, with watching him play the games.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not "Own Five Nights At Freddy's" I own my characters minus a few that my friends own.

She picked up the blaring phone, "Hi, Bro. What's up."  
"We need you to get down here to the pizzeria, Vixen. Seven children went missing while I was on a business call. Mom recommended I have you come down here to find them."  
"I will be there in 10 minutes." She says. "Let the parents know that the Phantom Detective is on the case."  
"Okay, sis. see you then." Vixen goes to hang up the phone before she hears something.  
"Under no circumstances are you to tell her, our sister and her child are part of the missing children. She will go ballistic.  
In less the 10 minutes Vixen walked into the pizzeria, her Dark red hair up in pig-tailed buns She was wearing a gold midriff jacket with gold designs; a red knee-length red dress with a gold fox down towards the bottom of the dress. Gold thigh length tights and red flat-bottom boots with gold strings. Around her neck and dangling from her ears was a gold necklace and earrings with red foxes. Her golden amber eyes slit like a foxes; in anger.  
"Kyle Storms!" She says her monstrous voice echoing throughout the building. Hidden in a room without any cameras l a yellow/green spring-lock suit powers on.  
"S-storms...." the suit rasps.


End file.
